A Prize Already Won
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: Truth is reveled once one is about to take a chance, truth is always there no matter how good or bad.


**AN: I do not own the 39 clues series nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**"And," Fiske said, "they have made another decision. For the first time in their history, the Madrigals are granting active status to someone not born to the bloodline."  
He turned to Nellie.  
"Miss Gomez? Welcome to the Madrigals."  
Amy watched as the expression on Nellie's face went from confusion to astonishment to pleasure. Then she blushed a very rosy pink.  
"**_**Dude**_**," She said.**

"So, Nellie, how does it feels to be a Madrigal?" Asked Dan, yet to understand he was a Madrigal himself.

"Good. Now we have to catch up with the Cobras." She said and Amy giggled.

"A trip to their homeland, just what this hunt was missing, a trip to the snake's lair;" Said Dan, looking gloom;

"You don't need to worry about your stay in England. We have a central headquarters there, close to the borderline with Scotland. We have quit a few agents over there; I will take you there soon, but first, tell me what you know about Israel." Said Fiske and the three newly acquired Madrigals stared at him, thinking the man was off his rocker.

"Israel? The desert land? What does this place has to do with anything?" Asked Dan, voicing the others thoughts as well as his own.

"We have a central headquarters over there."

"You just said you have one in England." Said Dan,

"We have more than one big activity center all over the world. Israel is one of the perfect places for us; it's a place where we can live up to our family legacy, making peace."

"It's a hole in the world! I don't want to go there; I probably won't be able to charge my laptop there! No electricity, no civilization!" Said Dan looking helpless and moaning like he lost a close relative.

"I will get you a charger for your laptop." Said Fiske, looking amused. He obviously knew more than he let on.

After few more minutes of convincing Dan that going to Israel won't be that bad and that maybe, if their lucky they'll find a place to charge his laptop and even get some air-conditioning. Finally they managed to convince Dan to get into the car, locking the doors before he could change his mind and run away. Dan, of course, started complaining and demanding for them to unlock the doors, claiming that what they did could be called kidnapping and he refuses to be kidnapped, than Amy reminded him that when people are kidnapped they have no say in anything, so he shut-up, for the time being.

After a drive of about 30 minutes they arrived at a tiny, private airport, one jet on the taking-off road and a small building at the side. Fiske Cahill led them into the small building telling them to hand him their passports. They did so, a bit worried he'll keep them to himself but the moment the ground attendant was done with them, each one of them got his passport back.

"After me," Said Fiske and led them outside, to the single jet.

"This is our vessel to Israel?" Asked Nellie, looking satisfied at the jet's outside design, the modern silky metallic look.

"Yes, now we must board, we are to take-off in ten minutes," Said Fiske and the three followed him up the attachable stairs that led into the plane.

The inside of the plane was as amazing as the outside, if not more, plush crème carpet was adorning the floor, looking like it's soft enough to sleep on. But there was no need of that, not with the six huge brown leather sits, three on each side of the plane. At the back there was a long crème colored sofa, made from leather and dark wood, looking as comfortable as the sits. Before the sofa was a big flat screened TV, with quit a few gaming systems and on a shelf under the TV there was a big collection of DVD movies and game consoles games. On the front there was a big library, full of books, and a long table, which upon, sat two new flat screened computers.

"God! This place is awesome!" Said Dan, running to the TV set, looking at the games available on the shelf.

"Sit down, Dan, we are about to take off." Said Fiske.

When they all sat down, Fiske told them that the flight to their destination was a long one, more than 10 hours, they took it well, for children, after all, for the past few weeks they have been traveling all over the world. A flight of 10 hours strait no longer scared them; after all, they flew even longer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to take-off in a minute, please take your sits and tie your sit-belts, I will inform you once you can take them off once we reach the course's height." Said the pilot,

"Hello to all passengers, my name is Alyssa and I'll be you flight attendant for this flight, alongside with me will work David, if you want anything, please, do cal us and we'll try to help you and make your flight as comfortable as we can."

"We have two flight attendants for just the four of us?" Asked Dan, awed by the richness of the lifestyle of his grandmother's brother.

"Yes, there are always two flight attendants in private flights that last longer than two hours, so they flight attendants can have a break." Said Fiske, tightening his sit-belt.

"That's cool." Said Dan, looking around him with astonishment, he never thought that he would be able to try and experience such things in life, the riches high level lifestyle, he smiled to himself, thinking he can definitely get used to it,

"I could get used to it." Said Nellie, voicing Dan's thoughts.

"Yeah, me too. This place is awesome." Agreed Dan.

"You already said that, and we mustn't get used to this stuff, we may never have such things again." Said Amy, damping her companions spirits for a second or two.

"You will, Amy, now that you are a part of the active branch, we will help you in every turn, train you, and help you with money." Said Fiske, calming the three, who thought that they will be left alone once they return to the hunt.

They took-off just on time, few minutes later they were allowed to take their sit-belt off, and wander around. The second Dan took his sit-belt off he ran back to the TV set, taking a Mario race game and placing it in the CD slot in the Nintendo Wii console. Amy, who already eyed the library when they boarded the plane made her way to the shelves, looking for a book to take her interest. Nellie, who found a electricity plug charged her IPod. Fiske who was used to those flights simply spread out his sit and fell asleep.

Few hours later, they were all awake, even though each one and one of them had taken a nap, or slept, they looked a bit wary but soon the voice of the pilot was heard again,

"Please take a sit and put your sit-belts on, we are about to start landing."

"Fiske, where are we?" Asked Dan, who looked outside the window and saw a city with high buildings and cement roads and fleshy cars and occasional limousine or two.

"Israel." Said the old man and Dan looked confused.

"Then where are we?" Asked Dan, just as the wheels of the plane touched the ground,

"A mid flight stop?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived to our destination," Said the pilot,

"This place is way cooler than the desert, Fiske, why didn't you build the headquarters here, where are we again?" Asked Dan,

"Welcome to Israel."


End file.
